


Dawn With Him

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff between Dorian and Ferron Lavellan, no plot progression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn With Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Timeline: Morning after Now

Ferron was having trouble sleeping like usual. It was still dark outside when his eyes opened and refused to stay shut. He scooped up one of Dorian’s tunics and threw it on. It was draping over his body, and it was extremely comfortable. He took a seat at his desk and began to distract himself with his drawing. He shamelessly sketched out pictures of him and Dorian on papers that were meant for letters.

It was dawn when Ferron noticed that Dorian began to stir. He gently reached for Ferron in the empty space on the bed and when he did not feel his presence, Dorian shifted to lay on his back. His hands entwined together on his stomach. Ferron chuckled lightly, it was such a proper position to lay. Even when he slept, he still held his formal disposition.

Ferron got up from the desk and made his way to the bed. In silent, controlled motions, he crawled onto the mattress and straddled his legs over Dorian’s lower stomach. He curled forward, creating a small arch with his back, and he placed a small kiss on Dorian’s temple before his lips sought out his ear. “Sleep well?” His whisper was sweet but also coquettish. Ferron nibbled on the top of his ear, causing the Mage to stir.

Dorian chuckled deeply before he shifted so his hands were resting on Ferron’s hips. A light smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, “Oh Amatus, in your company, I always sleep well.” His velvety voice was coated with sleep, and the deepness of it sent chills down Ferron’s spine.

Ferron’s lips trailed from Dorian’s ear to the soft and sensitive flesh of his neck. Dorian chuckled again as his arms wrapped around Ferron’s back more firmly, pulling Ferron against his chest. He placed a kiss on the elf’s cheek, then moved to kiss his temple.

Ferron pulled away just long enough for Dorian to dip his head and capture his lips. His kiss was tender and loving. Dorian knew no other feeling he could compare to how it felt to hold the man he loved so close. Dorian felt safe for once in his life and Ferron felt like he could conquer the world as long as Dorian was there by his side.

The kiss was broken reluctantly, but Ferron shifted so he was tucked into Dorian's neck and chest. " _Ar lath ma, vhenan_." The elf mumbled as he gently nuzzled the top of his head into Dorian's chin. His eyes closed as a content smile fluttered on his lips.

Dorian smiled in bliss as his fingers drew slow circles on Ferron's back. He shifted ever so slightly to become more comfortable in the mattress. His eyes gently closed before he whispered, "I don't speak Elven, but I love you too, Amatus."


End file.
